


Where There Remains But a Mark

by thattrainssailed



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Magnus, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, Smut, Top Magnus Bane, kind of, like a kink where alec calls magnus sir, mild spanking, not some weird knight of the round table, some feelings, submissive Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thattrainssailed/pseuds/thattrainssailed
Summary: There’s just something about seeing Alexander in their bed, pink and breathing heavily, squirming around as Magnus takes him to pieces without even removing their clothes. His hair is a wreck and there are light bruises just beginning to form on his neck - a topography of Magnus’ worship. It never escapes him that this is a Lightwood. The Head of the New York Institute. An unspeakably powerful leader in the shadow world, here in Magnus’ sheets, rutting desperately against his cock. Letting the High Warlock dominate him.“Magnus-” Alexander tries again, but a stern look cuts him off.Because that just won’t do.“Would you like to try that again?” Magnus asks. Alec swallows and takes a deep breath.“Sir.”The way he says it curls heat into Magnus’ belly.





	Where There Remains But a Mark

Magnus recalls that once, earlier in their relationship, Alexander had told him about his family knowing about his sexuality even before everything happened. He had described their different reactions - gruff indifference from Jace, cold silence from his mother, disappointed glances from his father. Isabelle had had the most positive reaction by far, going as far as to gently tease her brother about it at various opportunities. Alexander had recounted one specific incident when he’d referred to Isabelle’s relationship with Meliorn as her having a _thing_ . He’d done an uncanny impression of his sister’s prompt reply; “We all have our _things_ , don’t we?” At the time, she had been referring to his sexuality.

As it turns out, though, Alec has a list of _things_ that goes far beyond simply being gay.

When they first had sex, they had started out slowly. Alexander was inexperienced, Magnus vulnerable, and it was best for them both that they not rush into things. Eventually, frantic kissing and dry humping had turned into handjobs and filthy whispers; it had taken a few weeks before they started experimenting with mouths and fingers. Penetration eventually came up after a month or so, and a lot of preparation - both emotional and practical - had been necessary before they took that step. And it’s been a while since then, since those first nights full of fumbling and awkward giggles, but a theme of their sex life has always been pacing. Taking their time, because they have it. With Alexander, lazy progress is never a burden. They take savour every moment, draw everything out to its maximum indulgence before moving on to anything else. There’s no added pleasure in rushing. They aren’t going anywhere.

Which is why now, Magnus feels no hurry as he kisses Alexander deep and slow. He’s on top of the shadowhunter, straddling his hips, leisurely sliding their tongues together. Alec lays beneath him, trapped by Magnus’ body; he makes no movement to challenge their position, more than happy at to be Magnus’ mercy. Tiny moans and whines escape from his throat to be immediately caught by Magnus’ own mouth, the corners of his lips twitching up helplessly into a smile. Calloused hands slide up beneath Magnus’ shirt to scratch ever so lightly at his back, and the warlock hums in approval. He removes his mouth from Alec’s and uses his tongue to map down his jaw, his pulse, until he reaches his Adam’s apple and gives it a wet kiss, letting his teeth graze the skin slightly. Alec’s skin is always addictive, salty from the day’s exertions but still with something else beneath it, that _something_ that Magnus finds himself craving. A specific flavour that makes him want to utterly devour this boy.

Magnus nips a little harder as he rocks his hips forward and Alec gasps. A helpless thrust upwards immediately echoes the movement, but Magnus doesn’t respond further. On the contrary, he makes sure he keeps his pelvis firmly in place while he kisses back up to Alec’s mouth. The shadowhunter’s fingers dig harder into Magnus’ back, their lips hovering over one another, and Magnus smirks. Alec lets out a shuddering breath.

“Magnus, please-”

He cuts himself off with a whine when Magnus rolls forward again, their clothed cocks rocking together the most stimulation he’s had all night. Alec squirms into it, arms falling to his sides, and god, he’s beautiful like this.

Since the beginning of their sex life, Alec has always been… submissive. At first, Magnus had chalked it up to inexperience and uncertainty, a byproduct of recent virginity. But even as they had gotten more comfortable, and Alec more confident, he’d retained his habit of submission. Of course, Magnus had had his suspicions, but as always, he had decided to stick to patience with the matter. There was no point making a point of it if it would have waned with time had he waited. But he did wait, and it hadn’t gone away. They would kiss, slowly undress, and Alec would inevitably let his boyfriend have his way.

So eventually, Magnus had brought it up. And of course, Alec had blushed and deflected, had quickly found some minor emergency as an excuse to retreat to the Institute to avoid any further discussion of potential kinks. It was slightly frustrating for Magnus, but it had also been… endearing. Ridiculous and adorable, as per Alec’s usual MO. He had remained at the Institute for two days before turning up at the loft at 1am, still red, blurting out that yes, he did enjoy submitting to Magnus. That he wanted it, craved it, as an escape from everything. That bubble of the two of them was always so safe, secure in the trust that Magnus would take care of him and Alec didn’t have to do a thing to earn that love. He’d paced around Magnus’ living room, wringing his hands and rambling in vague phrases, before Magnus had pulled him close and silenced him with his warmth.

And so, through stutters and a few hiccups, they’d talked about it. Then, carefully, they had tried things. And, well.

There’s just something about seeing Alexander in their bed, pink and breathing heavily, squirming around as Magnus takes him to pieces without even removing their clothes. His hair is a wreck and there are light bruises just beginning to form on his neck - a topography of Magnus’ worship. It never escapes him that this is a _Lightwood_. The Head of the New York Institute. An unspeakably powerful leader in the shadow world, here in Magnus’ sheets, rutting desperately against his cock. Letting the High Warlock dominate him.

“Magnus-” Alexander tries again, but a stern look cuts him off.

Because that just won’t do.

“Would you like to try that again?” Magnus asks. Alec swallows and takes a deep breath.

“Sir.”

The way he says it curls heat into Magnus’ belly.

“That’s better,” he says. Alec relaxes back against the bed, checks flushing a delicate pink. Hesitantly, he lifts a hand to Magnus’ shirt to fumble open the first button. The warlock takes his hand and laces their fingers together before pressing light kisses to Alec’s knuckles.

“What do you want, Alec? You want my shirt off?” The immediate nod he gets causes him to huff out a laugh. “You can’t be _that_ desperate already. I’ve barely touched you,” he says, unbuttoning his shirt regardless.

“S’the problem,” Alec mumbles, just too loud. Magnus pauses, eyebrow raised. In a second, he shrugs his shirt off his shoulders and descends upon Alec again, this time grabbing his wrists and pinning them beside his head. Alec lets out a gasp that quickly turns into a whimper, looking up at Magnus with wide eyes. The warlock’s own gaze has long turned slitted and golden. Alec doesn’t fight against the pressure on his arms, but he writhes as Magnus lowers his lips to his ear.

“Are you going to be a brat tonight, Alexander? Are you looking to get punished? Is that it?”

“No, sir!” Alec says quickly. “I’m sorry. I’ll be good, I promise, so good.”

Perhaps it’s slightly unfair, but Magnus always plays to his strengths. And he knows well that nothing sends Alec into submission quite like being held down. It’s mostly for show - Magnus isn’t a particularly cruel dom, mostly leans towards tenderness, although he can’t deny that the occasional demonstration of his power turns him on as much as it does Alec.

“I should hope so.” Magnus relinquishes one of Alec’s wrist so his hand can wave lazily through the air. Alec’s shirt disappears and he shivers slightly in the sudden chill. Usually, Magnus prefers undressing Alec the old-fashioned way, savouring the unwrapping before he gets to his present, but he’s willing to break his own rule. A slight continuation of his power play. Moving back into tenderness, without forgetting the force just beneath. They’ve been laying together, kissing and grinding, for almost an hour by now. As much as Magnus loves to tease, he’s becoming impatient. “So beautiful,” he murmurs, reaching down to pinch at one of Alec’s nipple. The boy squirms, eyes fluttering closed.

“I- Fuck, I need more, please,” he whines.

“What do you want, sweetheart?”  
  
Alec’s eyes blink open again to look up at Magnus, all wide and guileless, complemented by the bitten redness of his lips from the combination of his own teeth and Magnus’. He clearly knows full well what he’s doing to his boyfriend, playing the part of sweetness, but Magnus can’t bring himself to complain. He adores it. They both do.

“I want to suck you, sir.”

Well. Who is he to say no to that?

“Take off your pants and kneel,” he instructs, climbing off Alec. He scrambles to comply, quickly standing to undo his fly and kick off his jeans. Magnus watches shamelessly as Alec is left only is a tight pair of black boxer-briefs, bulging at the front. His flush, brightening his cheeks so nicely, has spread down his torso to just above his abdomen; a thick thatch of hair marks an enticing trail down his stomach to beneath his underwear. Magnus’ mouth waters, and if Alec wasn’t already kneeling beside the bed so obediently, Magnus himself would probably be getting to his knees.

As it is, Magnus swings his legs over the edge of the bed and keeps them spread to bracket Alec, who immediately leans over to rest a temple against Magnus’ still clothed knee. He’s rewarded with a hand in his hair, fingertips massaging his scalp ever so lightly. They stay like that for a moment, watching one another, before Magnus’ grip suddenly tightens and he tugs Alec’s head back, drawing a surprised noise from the man. Fumbling slightly with one hand, Magnus undoes his fly and pulls out his hard cock. At the sight of it, Alec lets out a breathy whine, and Magnus’ dick twitches at how loud Alec always is when they do this. He doesn’t necessarily _talk_ that much, but the noises he makes are abundant and ardent.

“You want this?” Magnus asks, stroking himself. At Alec’s nod, he pulls at his hair to guide him forward. Alec’s eyes stay trained on Magnus’ dick, which dribbles precome at the eager look at his lover’s face. “Suck, then.”

Alec immediately curls a hand around the shaft, pumping slightly and watching as Magnus’ cock responds by leaking more. He’s always so intense when it comes to blowjobs, always so eager to get his mouth around Magnus and suck until his jaw aches. They’ve never spoken about it explicitly, but there’s a mutual recognition of that fact that Alec absolutely gets off on being used.

Now, he laps at the head of Magnus’ cock, his hazel eyes never leaving Magnus’, whose hand is still in Alec’s hair, albeit with a looser grip to give Alec room to move around. And Alec absolutely takes advantage of that - opens his mouth wide and stretches his lips around Magnus’ length. Slowly, he sinks lower, occasionally drawing up again to bring attention back to what he’s already taken, and god, his mouth is fucking exquisite. If Magnus believed in some kind of higher power, he would consider that Alec was created specifically for the task of sucking Magnus’ cock.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Just like that,” he purrs, and Alec moans slightly as he sucks. The vibrations around his cock has Magnus licking his lips. “You look so pretty like this, on your knees with a cock in your mouth. You love it, don’t you? Love sucking my cock like a good slut?” Alec moans again, and this time Magnus can see the way his body shudders. His cock is rock hard in his underwear. Magnus pets a hand through his hair; the motion has Alec breathing in deeply before sinking down as far as he can go, Magnus’ cock hitting the back of his throat, both of them moaning in harmony.

“Fuck, Alexander. So good, such a pretty little slut for me.” The shadowhunter is still looking right up at Magnus and he looks fucking _obscene_ , his hair a mess, eyes glazed slightly, lips stretched around Magnus’ cock so perfectly, all pink and drool-slick. As soon as his boyfriend stops talking, he dives back into sucking, trying to elicit more praise, more names, more more _more_. The sight leaves something hot and tightening in Magnus’ abdomen, but no. Not yet. Magnus has far more in mind for Alec before either of them come.

“Such a good boy,” he repeats, gently pushing Alec’s head back and pulling his cock from his mouth. Alec whines at the loss, but his face immediately lights up again when Magnus keeps talking. “Do you want to get fucked, darling?”

Alec is up in a flash with fervent nod, crawling back onto the bed, pulling Magnus with him. Magnus can’t help his grin as Alec carefully rearranges them so that Magnus is sitting back against the headboard with his boyfriend seated right in his lap.

“Hello,” he says, and Alec smiles right back. The warlock brings his hands up to cup his lover’s face; it’s a tender movement, a beacon of sweetness in their sea of intensity. Alec leans into Magnus’ palm and a thumb slowly caresses his cheek.

“Can you give me a colour?” asks Magnus.

“Green.”

He nods, satisfied, before leaning in to peck a chaste kiss against Alec’s lips. Alec responds with the same to Magnus, light kisses exchanged amongst smiles until they slowly deepen, mouths dragging together as Magnus’ tongue slides indulgently over Alec’s. His hands leave the other’s face and trails down his shoulders, his ribs, his hips until they come to a perfect fit on Alec’s ass. A light squeeze makes Alec jump slightly. Magnus gives him a moment to recover before swiping a thumb over the hem of Alec’s underwear, right at his thigh, humming as the garment disappears halfway through the motion; what's left of Magnus' own clothing goes with it. Alec squirms at the sudden chill, his cock hanging erect between his thighs. Magnus strokes it just a couple of times before replacing his hand on Alec’s cheek. The tiniest bit of precome accompanies it, ending up a shiny smudge on his face.

In moments like these, Magnus is always incredibly aware of what a gift it is to have Alec in this way - naked, in his lap, whining into his mouth. Ready to obey any command.

Magnus could replace oxygen with this power.

As they continue to kiss, Magnus squeezes Alec’s ass again, this time keeping hold of one cheek to spread him open and letting the other hand inch towards Alec’s hole. He teases around it with his fingers for a few seconds, long enough to have Alec whining into his mouth, and at the same moment that his finger finally rubs over his asshole, Magnus moves his mouth from Alec’s and bites at the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

“Fuck!” moans Alec, ass instantly canting back against Magnus’ probing fingers. “Fuck, sir, yes!” Magnus gives a soothing lick to the mark he just made and continues to nibble up Alec’s neck. When he speaks, it’s against Alec’s throbbing pulse.

“What do you want, Alexander?”

“You. Your fingers. Please.”  
  
“What about them?” Magnus asks. His proximity to Alec’s throat has him all too aware when the man swallows.

This is something they’re still working on. Communication during sex. Because as much as they can sit down and discuss what they want from their sex life while they’re both fully clothed (albeit amongst much blushing and fidgeting from Alec), the shadowhunter is still getting used to asking for what he wants in the moment. While he’s far more confident than he was when they began, Alec still feels a certain amount of shame about what he likes. He’s a strong, authoritative, respected shadowhunter - a lot of mental gymnastics are required for him to accept that he can be all of those things and also enjoy being fucked and roughed up. Submission is an escape from everything, but some of it still manages to creep into the bubble with them.

Magnus refuses to let it in.

“Where do you want my fingers, sweetheart?” he repeats. More kisses drop from his lips to Alec’s jaw. “I’ve got you. You can tell me.”

“Ah…” Alec hesitates. Magnus’ finger keeps its ministrations over his hole, the puckered muscle beginning to flex against his touch. Still, Magnus waits.

“I- Fuck-” Alec stutters out. He pauses. Takes a breath. “Please finger my hole, sir. A-and open me up so I can take your cock. Please, I need it, need it so bad, sir.”

Fuck.

That’s a breakthrough.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Magnus kisses Alec sloppily, their mouth barely touching, more of a meeting of tongues than anything else. The tiniest wiggle of his fingers coats them in warm lube, and he slides one into Alec’s ass without hesitation. Alec moans low and loud, rocking back onto Magnus’ finger before it’s even fully inside him. The single digit is enough to have him barely participating in their kiss any more, letting Magnus wreck his loose mouth as he focuses on the feeling inside his ass.

“Slut,” Magnus teases against his lips, and Alec shudders.

“Yes, sir,” he murmurs in reply. A growl involuntarily rumbles in Magnus’ chest as he slides a second finger into his boyfriend, his hole taking it easily and eagerly. His other hand leaves Alec’s ass and grips his hip instead to hold him still. Alec bites his lips but halts his motions obediently, moaning as Magnus’ fingers move deep inside him and his mouth returns to his jaw. Magnus fingers him slowly, drawing out the drag when he pulls out, feeling Alec shudder against him as he pushes back in. The angle changes every few thrusts, toying inside Alec, reaching for that spot-

“Ah, Magnus!”

The warlock strokes against Alec’s prostate again, accompanying it with a light spank to his ass. He _yelps_.

“Manners,” Magnus admonishes. Alec parts his lips, eyes widening, and slips his arms around Magnus’ shoulders.

“Sorry, sir.” A kiss presses against Magnus’ cheek; he can’t help but smile.

“We’ll let that be a warning.” The way Alec smiles, followed by him rocking back ever so slightly onto Magnus’ fingers, makes it hard to regret forgiveness.

When a third finger teases at his rim before pushing in, Alec gasps and throws his head back. His hips stutter before stopping, waiting for another slap from Magnus. It never comes. Alec bites his lip and fucks himself back onto Magnus’ fingers _hard_. His ass bounces up and down on the digits, obscene slick sounds filling the air to the beat of his heaving breath. Magnus’ hand isn’t even moving any more; he just lays back and watches his boyfriend move beautifully in his lap. His cock aches at the sight, and fuck, he can’t take much more of this.

The distressed noise Alec lets out when Magnus pulls his fingers away makes him feel like a _monster_.

“Shhh, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” Magnus tells him softly.

“Sir, please-”

“I know, sweetheart. Give me a moment and I’ll take care of you.”

Alec moans in response and nods. He lets Magnus shift them around, obediently falls onto his back with a gentle push. Magnus kneels between his spread legs, leaning down to give a quick peck to Alec’s neglected dick. When he sits back up, Alec is watching him quietly, a slightly dazed look on his face. Magnus smiles, reaching up to run a hand through his hair; Alec’s legs wrap around Magnus’ waist in response. With a wave of his hand, a pillow appears beneath Alec’s hips.

“Colour?”

“Green.”

“Good. You ready?”

“Yes, sir.”

Magnus places a hand on Alec’s hip, fingers played. Grounding contact. It’s necessary for both of them when it comes to this. They have a tendency to get rough fast. Magnus takes his cock in his hand, strokes it once to cover it with lube, and presses the head into Alec’s tight rim.

This is one of Magnus’ favourite parts.

For one thing, there’s the feeling. Alec’s hole, warm and slick with lube, clenching around his cock. His body begging for more from the inside out. Legs around his waist, squeezing slightly, trying to push Magnus closer, drive him deeper. Hot skin under his palm, the pulsing body beneath his fingertips, accompanied by the knowledge that this heat, this desperation, is just from the initial push inside Alec, that his reactions will only get hotter and louder from here on out.

And then there’s the visual.

Alec is a beautiful man. Magnus has known this from the second he saw him. He only gets prettier when they fool around; face all pink, lips bitten red, hazel eyes standing out against the rosy hues. His body is sculpted by a lifetime of training and duty, and while Magnus may not be the hugest fan of that source, he’s lost count of how many hours he’s spent worshipping Alec’s chest and stomach. Even Alec’s cock is pretty.

But when Magnus is inside him, Alec goes from beautiful to magnificent.

His bottom lip is sucked into his mouth, eyes scrunched closed. His strong hands grip at the sheets beside him. His chest is heaving, overwhelmed equally by the feeling of Magnus’ cock and the intensity of submission. He’s gorgeous, so utterly fuckable, but the sight isn’t complete yet. Magnus moves his hips a little, rocks back out, shivers a little at the feeling, and Alec’s mouth opens with a gasp. A few more experimental thrusts get moving properly, squirming around on Magnus’ sheets, and _yes_ , this is what Magnus loves best, this is Alec in all his magnificence, giving up control in exchange for decadence and praise.

“There’s my pretty slut. Such a good slutty boy for me,” Magnus says, and Alec writhes. Magnus keeps thrusting, moaning low. He leans forward, hovering over Alec, who meets him halfway, leaning up desperately for a kiss. Magnus indulges him. He kisses Alec hard, fucking into him harder, swallowing every noise Alec makes as quickly as it comes. Supporting himself on one hand, the other gathers Alec’s arms above his head. He grabs his wrists and holds them down flat against the sheets, holding himself up, and Alec moans.

“Fuck-”

Magnus doesn’t give him time to finish the curse, biting at his lips, fucking his cock deeper into Alec until a sharp scream tells him he’s hitting Alec’s prostate. It’s overwhelming, the feeling of Alec beneath him, the heat of their bodies pressed together, the slick tightness of his asshole so delicious around his cock. Alec is at Magnus’ mercy and he’s _loving_ it, sobbing into his mouth, legs tightening around his waist, absolutely revelling in being held down and used.

“You like that, slut? Like being fucked so good?” Magnus asks, finally pulling his lips from Alec’s. The shadowhunters moans.

“Fuck, yes, sir, so good, more, please.”

Magnus feels himself growl again, his abdomen tightening, Alec’s ass so perfect, and he knows that he’s not going to last much longer. He lets go of one of Alec’s wrists.

“Touch yourself, sweetheart. Make yourself come. Always so pretty when you come like this.”

Alec obeys, reaching down to stroke himself, his moans getting louder as he does. Magnus lets go of his other wrist and sits back, grabbing Alec’s knees and pushing them back until he’s bent in half. The view is even better at this angle; he can see Alec’s face drawn tight with pleasure, his hand moving on his thick cock, while Magnus’ own dick pounds in and out of his boyfriend’s pretty hole, obscene and perfect.

“Gonna come… oh, fuck…” Alec pants. Magnus draws a hand back and spanks his ass once, hard.

“Come for me.”

Opaque white paints Alec’s stomach a moment later, his toes curling against Magnus’s shoulders, mouth open wide.

“Magnus, ah, fuck, Magnus-”

“So _good_.” Magnus’ thrusts grow more erratic at the feeling of Alec’s hole clenching and unclenching around him with pleasure, and soon he’s tipping his head back and coming inside Alec with a low moan.

A few moments pass while Magnus comes down; when he does, he gently pulls out of Alec, rubbing a hand over his thigh. Alec is still laying back, panting with exhaustion, eyes dull and staring off to the side. Magnus rearranges his legs with care, making sure they’re stretched out, before he crawling to flop down beside Alec. A quick finger snap cleans them both and summons two glasses of water to the bedside table. Finally, the warlock gathers Alec into his arms. He holds him close to his chest, presses tender kisses to his hair, whispers to him ever so softly.

“I’ve got you. You’re so good, Alexander. I love you so much.”

It takes a good a few minutes, but eventually Alec shifts. Makes the tiniest noise. Slips an arm around Magnus’ torso to cling to him.

“Hey there,” Magnus greets quietly. A few seconds pass before there’s an answer.

“Hey.”  
  
“How are you feeling?” Alec sighs and presses his face into Magnus’ neck.

“Okay. Tired.”  
  
“That’s understandable,” Magnus says. “You were so, so good for me.”

Alec hums, his hold on Magnus tightening. They lay in silence for a few minutes.

“Thirsty?” Magnus asks at last. A nod. Slowly, he shifts to sit up. Alec moves with him, peeking out to look up at him; Magnus smiles, and it’s returned. The shadowhunter accepts one of the glasses of water, drinking it all at once. When he’s done, he flops back down onto the bed. His arm stays across Magnus’ lap. A point of contact.

“You don’t have to go to the Institute tomorrow, do you?” Magnus asks. Alec shakes his head.

“Nah. Izzy can handle it for a day. Biggest thing that’s happening is Lydia arrives in the afternoon, but she doesn’t expect to see me tomorrow.”

“Good.” Magnus lays down beside Alec, facing him. They pull together like magnets, arms and legs entwining without a second thought. Without disturbing their arrangements Magnus flicks his hand and the blanket covers them.

“You okay to go to sleep?” he asks Alec.

“I think I might die if I don’t.” He snuggles impossibly closer to Magnus. His sleepy cadence does something tremendous to the warlock’s heart.

Together, tangled inseparably, they rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to personally kinkshame myself for creating this. This is my first time writing smut and I... feel like it definitely shows. But hey, it's there.
> 
> This was inspired by my enablers over on [tumblr](https://thattrainssailed.tumblr.com/). I post more writing over there, so check it out if you want to.
> 
> The title of this is from John My Beloved by Sufjan Stevens.


End file.
